A história de uma Cullen Black
by L.A.Gaga
Summary: Pós Breaking Dawn: a vida de uma meia-humana-vampira filha de Renesmee C.Cullen e Jacob Black   que acha ser normal até se transformar em uma criatura muito maior e mais letal que um lobo,além de descontrolada. Fic melhor que summary,garanto!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A¹:** Oi!Essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! Bem, sobre a fic: Pós Breaking Down literalmente, pois a Nessie já é casada com o Jacob (pra mim isso é óbvio que vai acontecer) e a história é contada pela filha dela, Luna. Os Cullen ainda estão em Forks, mas por pouco tempo.

Bem, isso já basta. Por hora.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight não é meu, é da Steph mesmo, mas o enredo, alguns personagens e os Crérberos são meus_.

**Introdução**

Nunca senti tanta dor em toda a minha vida. Aquilo era pior que tudo, talvez até pior que a transformação de vampiro.

Eu já era metade vampiro, então não devia ser isso. Talvez minha transformação em lobo, assim como meu pai. Mas eu sentia que não era. Era pior... E eu estava sozinha naquela caverna e sem forças para chamar alguém ou fazer alguma coisa além de aguentar aquela dor. Mas eu não podia fazer minha família me ver assim.

Quando já não agüentava mais a dor, acabei desmaiando.

Abri os olhos devagar. Estava escuro demais, deveria ser a noite, mesmo que fosse eu enxergaria bem. Eu ainda estava na caverna, mas não era a única. Alguma coisa bufou atrás de mim, e eu senti que era um urso. Consegui me levantar e encarar o urso. Ele tremeu e saiu correndo. Fui atrás dele, mas parei na porta da caverna depois de perceber uma coisa.

Eu não estava correndo como uma humana. E sim como um animal.

Encarei minhas pernas, mas vi patas. Eu tinha virado um lobo, como meu pai?

Não, não tinha. Nunca tinha visto lobos tendo patas tão grandes e garras negras.

Encarei a lua no céu e, pela primeira vez, senti que eu não era mais a mesma. E que precisava descobrir que eu era e rápido. Pois minha garganta estava queimando, como todas as vezes que eu tinha sede. E, pelo que eu sabia, lobos não sentiam sede.

Ok, agora era oficial: em que eu tinha me transformado afinal de contas?

**N/A²:** Ok, é isso por enquanto. Por favor,se querem ver o resto da história deixem reviews! Até o próximo post, se vocês quiserem! Bye!

**N/B:** Okaay, o que eu to fazendo aqui? Apoiando minha sis, né? HAISJOAK; Ela surgiu no MSN falando que tava escrevendo uma fic e estava sem beta, então eu pensei: Por que não? Tamo ai haha Leeiam, que se eu conheço essa minha amiga essa fic tem tudo pra ser ótima. Mandem reviews. Enjoy. Guta;


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Beeem, ta aqui o primeiríssimo capítulo, espero que gostem!Boa leitura! E caso seja necessário,vejam isso: youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=9jnWZYESN44

Pode ajudar a entender o jogo ;D (fica dica).

**Capitulo 1 **

Meu despertador tocou alto, ecoando pelo meu quarto. Estiquei o braço e dei um tapa nele, depois voltei a dormir. Poucos minutos depois ele tocou de novo. Dessa vez eu dei um soco nele, mas fiz com que ele batesse no retrato da minha família. Resultado: o retrato foi ao chão.

Levantei-me e vi que não tinha quebrado. Isso era ótimo. Apenas um pequena rachadura perto do rosto do meu avô, Edward. Ele não parecia um avô já que sua aparência era a de um menino de 17 anos. Você deve estar confuso com o fato de que meu avô tem 17 anos, então vou explicar.

Todos na minha família são vampiros, menos meu pai, que é um transfigurador (que muda de forma que, no caso, é um lobo) e minha mãe, que é uma meia-humana-vampira. Eu sei, complicado de entender, mas eu tenho um jeito fácil de ver isso. Meu bisavô, Carlisle Cullen, foi transformado em vampiro há mais de 300 anos e começou a formar a nossa família. Transformou a minha bisavó Esme, meu avô Edward e minha tia Rosalie. Ele e Esme ficaram juntos e, depois de um tempo, acharam meu tio Emmett, que se uniu a Rosalie. Tio Jasper e tia Alice se uniram a família depois, graças à uma visão da minha tia (esqueci de falar que minha tia prevê o futuro) e, algum tempo depois, meu avô encontrou minha avó, Bella, quando esta ainda era uma humana .Eles se apaixonaram e acabaram casando e o fruto desse amor é a minha mãe, Renesmee. Jacob, meu pai, era um amigo da minha avó e teve um imprinting (que é como se fosse um amor a primeira vista mais forte. Coisa de transfiguradores) com minha mãe ainda criança. Eles se apaixonaram e estão juntos até hoje. E, finalmente, o fruto do amor deles sou eu, Luna Cullen Black.

Coloquei o retrato no lugar e fui até o meu guarda-roupa porque apesar da minha família não ser como as outras eles me obrigavam a ir na escola. Peguei a primeira roupa que vi e fui até o banheiro. Depois de um banho e de me trocar, fui até a cozinha. Meu pai, Jacob, estava sentado na mesa. Minha mãe estava ao lado dele e minha tia Alice estava na frente deles. Quando eu cheguei eles me encararam.

"Bom dia." eu disse.

"Bom dia!" Alice disse primeiro vindo me abraçar. Ela era do meu tamanho, aproximadamente. Tinha o cabelo preto bem curto e espetado ,um rosto de fada e um ótimo gosto para roupas. "Quando sairmos amanhã eu compro um despertador novo pra você." eu fiz uma careta,e ela riu.

Fui até minha mãe e dei um abraço nela. Ela era bem mais alta que eu, tinha a pele clara, olhos castanhos (um tom próximo ao chocolate, como os meus) e o cabelo cor de bronze que ia até a sua cintura.

"Bom dia, Lua." ela usou o meu apelido, que só quem é da família podia usar.

"Bom dia, mãe." eu disse,me afastando dela e indo até o meu pai.

Ele se levantou e me deu um abraço de urso, me erguendo no ar.M eu pai era o maior cara que eu já tinha visto. Ele era bem musculoso, tinha o cabelo curto preto, a pele morena além de um ótimo bom humor.

"Hey!" eu disse, rindo. "Bom dia pra você também!"

Ele me soltou e me deu um beijo na testa.

"Bom dia, Lua." ele disse.

Tomamos café rápido, por que já estávamos atrasados.

"Bem, espero todos lá essa noite." Alice disse,animada.

"Pra quê?" perguntei, encarando-a.

"Está vindo uma tempestade." ela disse. Eu sabia o que significava.

"Dessa vez eu não vou ficar assistindo!" eu anunciei.

Alice riu.

"Dessa vez não. Essa é uma ótima maneira de nos despedir de Forks." Alice disse.

"Concordo." eu disse.

Ficamos conversando sobre o jogo por um tempo, nos esquecendo do relógio. Esse seria o melhor jogo de beisebol que os vampiros já tiveram. Eu não treinei esse tempo todo pra nada. Eles iam ver só.

"Mais um atraso, senhorita Cullen." o diretor disse,a ssim que eu cheguei na porta da escola.

"Sinto muito, senhor. Não vai se repetir de novo." eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

"Você sempre diz isso e acaba se atrasando. Ande, vá pra sua sala antes que eu mude de idéia." ele não precisou repetir.

Corri até a minha sala, pedi licença ao professor e entrei, sem fazer barulho.

Sentei na última carteira da fileira perto da janela, como o de costume. Eu não era muito social. Só tinha dois amigos: Samire e Diego. Samire era meio gótica, meio punk. Diego era mais um purpurinado nesse mundo lutando pelos direitos dos gays. Eles eram os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter, pois não faziam muitas perguntas sobre minha família ou sobre mim, o que era ótimo.

"Hey, atrasada." ouvi Diego me chamando. Olhei para o lado e o vi.

"Hey, Dih. Bom dia." eu o cumprimentei.

"Bom dia, atrasada. Será que algum dia você chega na hora?" ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Acho que não. Onde a Sami está?" perguntei, sentindo falta dela.

"Ela matou aula com o grupinho gótico dela. A desculpa dela foi que precisavam fazer um ritual gótico importante e blá, blá, blá." Diego não gostava nada do estilo de Samire, mas nunca dizia isso à ela. Ele não queria perder a amizade dela. Já tinha tão poucos amigos...

"Duvido. Devem estar tomando cerveja e curtindo." eu disse, tentando distraí-lo. "Ela vai repetir de ano de novo." eu comentei.

"Com certeza." Diego disse.

O professor de história entrou na sala e nos calamos enquanto ele dava a sua aula. Eu quase peguei no sono naquela aula, era muito tediosa. Quase no final na aula eu peguei no sono. Comecei a sonhar, mas vi que não era um sonho.

Eu estava em uma campina e eu corria muito. Mas algo me fez cair,e quando eu fui olhar...

"Srta Cullen?" ouvi o professor me chamar.

"Hm?" perguntei, sonolenta.

"Poderia prestar atenção, por favor?" ele pediu,irritado.

"Não prometo nada." eu disse baixinho, mas ele não ouviu. "Sim senhor." respondi a ele.

Ele me encarou por um momento, depois voltou a explicar a matéria. Depois de outras aulas a turma foi dispensada pro almoço. Quando eu e Diego fomos para o refeitório meu estômago deu voltas quando eu senti o cheiro da comida. Não sei por que, mas agradeci por ter um banheiro feminino perto. Quando o cheiro me atingiu eu já corri pro banheiro, empurrando o que estivesse no meu caminho. Apesar de ser meio vampiro eu ainda tinha características humanas, como enjôo. Depois de alguns minutos eu me senti melhor. Lavei minha boca e voltei para o refeitório.

"Que foi, Luh?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Não sei. Só senti enjôo quando senti esse cheiro. Estou meio tonta." eu disse.

"Ok, espere na enfermaria. Eu vou pegar uma água pra você. Consegue ir até lá?" era por isso que eu gostava tanto do Diego.

"Sim." eu disse.

"Ok, me espera lá." Diego correu até o refeitório.

Fui até a enfermaria e me sentei em um banco de madeira que estava encostado na parede. A enfermeira estava no horário de almoço, por isso a sala estava estomago estava melhor, mas eu ainda estava tonta. Não sabia o por que, mas parecia que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. Coloquei a mão na minha testa. Espera. Eu estava com febre? Diego entrou na sala com a garrafa de água nas mãos, me distraindo.

"Meu Deus .E eu achando que você era branca. Está mais agora." ele comentou, abrindo a garrafa e me entregando. Bebi a garrafa inteira, mas ainda sim eu me sentia mal.

"Acho que vou ir embora. Dá uma desculpa furada pra qualquer um que perguntar, ok?" eu pedi.

"Sim senhora. Vem, não deve ter ninguém nos corredores agora." ele me ajudou a levantar e me levou até a porta da escola, me mandando esperar lá.

Depois de um tempo ele apareceu com a minha mochila.

"Valeu, Dih. Fico te devendo uma." eu tirei meu celular da bolsa e liguei para meu avô .Ele sempre me resgatava. Mas quem atendeu foi minha avó.

"Luna?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Hey, Bella." eu disse. Não poderia chamá-la de vó na frente do Dih. Seria estranho. "Pode vir me buscar na escola? Não estou me sentindo bem." eu disse.

"Em cinco minutos estou ai. Fique onde está." ela desligou. Minha avó era a única que tinha passe livre pra dentro do tratado, já que minha mãe vivia fugindo pra cá quando tinha a minha idade.

"Ela é o que mesmo sua? Tia?" Diego perguntou.

"Tia." eu disse.

"Ok. Melhor eu entrar." ele disse.

"Ok. Valeu Dih." eu o abracei.

"De nada, Luh. Amigos são pras essas coisas." ele disse, afastando-se de mim e correndo para o refeitório.

Menos de 5 minutos mais tarde, um Volvo prata atravessou o estacionamento e parou na minha frente. A porta do carona se abriu, e eu vi minha avó no volante. Entrei e ela pisou no acelerador, saindo rapidamente do estacionamento. Minha avó tinha a aparência de uma adolescente de 18. Pele clara (bem clara, assim como todos os vampiros) olhos cor de topázio, cabelos castanhos lisos que iam até um pouco acima da cintura.

"Hey,você está mesmo mal." ela disse, colocando a mão na minha testa. "Melhor te levar pra casa. Bom que o Carlisle foi dispensado hoje." ela disse.

"Ok." eu tombei minha cabeça na janela e fechei meus olhos.

Chegamos pouco tempo depois na mansão dos Cullen.

Bella me levou pra dentro, me deitando no sofá. Carlisle apareceu meio segundo depois.

"Que houve, Lua?" Carlisle perguntou, colocando a mão na minha testa. "Puxa." ele disse assustado.

Depois de me examinar, ele viu que era apenas um mal-estar. Carlisle não achou nada de diferente em mim. Me recomendou ficar fora do jogo de hoje, mas eu recusei. Eu queria jogar, e disse que se eu não estivesse bem não jogaria. Não discuti. Ele teve que atender a um caso de emergência no hospital depois disso. Percebi que a casa estava silenciosa demais. Apenas Bella estava perto de mim e eu vi que ela assistia a um programa de TV.

"Vó, onde foi todo mundo?" me encarou.

"Foram caçar ontem a noite, mas devem voltar de noite." ela disse.

"Posso então instalar um vírus no computador do tio Emmett?" perguntei, esperançosa. Ele tinha feito isso com meu notebook uma vez de brincadeira.

Bella riu.

"Pode sim. Mas não deixa ele descobrir." ela piscou.

"Pode deixar!" eu pulei do sofá e corri até o quarto dele.

Estava fechado, mas não trancado. Abri a porta e entrei devagar, esperando alguma armadilha. Depois de analisar a área vi que ela estava limpa. Fui até o notebook do tio e abri, ligando-o. Estava em uma página de mitologia, o que eu estranhei. O que meu tio estava fazendo nesse site? Olhei um resumo do conteúdo, que estava em russo. Abri o Google Tradutor e coloquei o texto lá. Pouco tempo depois a tradução apareceu.

"Sugadores de sangue descontrolados, os Wolf-Vampire. Alguns dizem que nasceram da mistura de lobisomens com vampiros, ou por uma experiência genética que não deu certo. O conteúdo desse site pode fazê-lo se assustar, mas por precaução tenha uma estaca de prata por perto."

Aquilo era besteira. Eu era a mistura de um lobisomem (na verdade, um transfigurador) e uma vampira (na verdade uma meia-vampira) mas não era descontrolada muito menos uma experiência genética que deu errado.

De repente fiquei com raiva. Tio Emmett estava vendo isso por quê? Ele achava que eu era um Wolf-Vampire? Dei um soco no monitor, e vi que meu punho atravessou a tela. Bem, isso era melhor que um vírus. Desci e fiquei vendo TV com Bella, sem ter o que fazer. Mandei mensagens de texto pros meus pais explicando por que eu matei as últimas aulas e pedi que minha mãe pegasse meu bastão de beisebol quando viesse pra cá.

Não demorou muito pra que a tarde chegasse e depois, perto das 7 da noite, horário do jogo, todos os outros Cullen já tinham chegado. Meu tio Emmett, que era enorme e tinha o cabelo curto; Tio Jasper que tinha o cabelo loiro escuro até os ombros; tia Rosalie era linda, com seu cabelo loiro caindo pelas suas costas; Bisavó Esme, que tinha cabelos castanhos e aquele olhar de mãe hiper protetora e meu avô Edward (dono do Volvo em que minha avó foi me buscar hoje) com seu cabelo cor de bronze desgrenhado. Minha mãe e meu pai apareceram pouco tempo depois, agora sim o time estava completo. Minha mãe me entregou minha roupa, e eu fui até o banheiro me trocar. Eu estava quase pronta, mas de repente, eu cai.

Meu pé estava pegando fogo. Eu tirei meu tênis, imaginando que Emmett teria colocado alguma coisa de prata nele. Eu tinha alergia a prata e a rubi, o que era bem estranho.

Quando tirei meu tênis, não achei nada de prata nele. Mas, no lugar onde meu pé deveria estar,estava uma pata preta com garras enormes.

**N.A.:** Ok,desculpe parar aqui mas é querem saber o que vai acontecer com Luna e o que ela é,não deixem de deixar um review pedindo mais! Ok,acho que até o próximo capítulo se vocês quiserem!

**N/B: **Ei, Gal! O que estão achando da fic? Larissa muito má por parar nessa parte, né? Sinto que este capitulo foi uma apresentação e uma forma da gente saber como é a Luna e essas coisas. Deixem amor em uma review *-* HIAJSOKAS; Guta.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** O suspense acabou!Podem respirar tranqüilas agora! Ta aqui o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 2**

O grito não saiu da minha garganta. Eu estava paralisada, encarando a minha pata, ou pé. Percebi que meu outro pé estava do mesmo jeito. Mas o que era aquilo?

"Luna?" ouvi Jacob perguntar enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

"Eu to nua!" gritei. Ele parou no mesmo minuto. Ouvi uma risada no andar de baixo.

"Desculpa. Eu ouvi um barulho estranho." ele disse, constrangido.

"Eu tropecei no tênis, mas eu to bem. Vão primeiro, eu encontro vocês no campo. Eu vou demorar." eu avisei.

"Ok, te esperamos no campo." ele disse, fechando a porta.

Esperei que todos saíssem pra me decidir. Alice não podia ver meu futuro, assim como o da minha mãe e o do meu pai. Mas Edward podia ouvir meus pensamentos.

Comecei a cantar, na minha cabeça, a Love Game da Lady Gaga (eu amo a Lady Gaga!). Essa não era uma letra bonita, por isso eu sabia que ele não estaria prestando atenção.

Mas o que aconteceu comigo? O que era aquilo? Era o meu dom? Minha transformação em lobo? Mais e mais perguntas rodeavam a minha cabeça, mas eu consegui pensar em algo concreto: eu não podia mostrar isso pra ninguém. Eu sabia que se mostrasse pra minha família eles iriam ficar loucos, pois aquilo não era comum. Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de esconder...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" gritei. A dor tinha voltado, mas agora estava consumindo o meu corpo e eu estava sentindo que aquilo iria me matar, ou coisa pior.

Meu corpo agiu sozinho, me fazendo levantar e fugir. Sai da casa em poucos segundos. Corri para o lado contrário à clareira de beisebol, indo para o território quileute.

Eu confiava nos Cullen, mas agora eu sentia que deveria fugir daquele lugar. Não podia mostra aquilo para eles. Simplesmente não podia. Eu percebi que eles já havia percebido minha fuga porque senti Edward e Emmett chegando perto de mim.

"Luna!" eles gritaram. Eu rosnei e eles pararam.

Passei pela fronteira mais rápida, ainda tremendo e sentindo muita dor. Parecia que alguma coisa queria sair de mim, algo maior que precisava de mais espaço.

Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo; era como estar no piloto automático, apenas seguindo meus instintos. Parei quando achei uma caverna escura e entrei dentro dela. Mal aguentando ficar em pé, cai.

Nunca senti tanta dor em toda a minha vida. Aquilo era pior que tudo, talvez até pior que a transformação de vampiro. Eu já era metade vampiro, então não devia ser isso. Ou talvez minha transformação em lobo, assim como meu pai. Mas eu sentia que não era. Era pior... E eu estava sozinha naquela caverna e sem forças para chamar alguém ou fazer alguma coisa além de aguentar aquela dor. Mas eu não podia fazer minha família me ver assim.

Quando já não agüentava mais a dor, acabei desmaiando.

Abri os olhos devagar. Estava escuro demais, deveria ser noite. Mas, mesmo se fosse eu enxergaria bem. Eu ainda estava na caverna, mas não era a única. Alguma coisa bufou atrás de mim, e eu senti que era um urso. Consegui me levantar e encarar o urso. Ele tremeu e saiu correndo. Fui atrás dele, mas parei na porta da caverna depois de perceber uma coisa.

Eu não estava correndo como uma humana. E sim como um animal. Encarei minhas pernas, mas vi patas. Eu tinha virado um lobo, como meu pai?

Não, não tinha. Nunca tinha visto lobos com patas tão grandes, assim como garras negras.

Encarei a lua no céu e, pela primeira vez, senti que eu não era mais a mesma. E que precisava descobrir o que eu era, e rápido. Pois minha garganta estava queimando, como todas as vezes que eu tinha sede. E, pelo que eu saiba, lobos não sentiam sede.

Ok, agora era oficial: em que eu tinha me transformado afinal de contas?

"Não consigo ouvi-la." ouvi Edward dizer perto de mim. Entrei na caverna e tentei me esconder.

Eles me ouviram e entraram na caverna.

Rosnei. Eles pararam.

"Luna?" minha mãe perguntou assustada.

A resposta para o porquê da minha fuga estava nos olhos de todos. Eles estavam assustados e com medo.

"Ela se transformou?" Emmett perguntou.

"Parece que sim, mas foi rápido demais." meu pai disse. "Luna, você me entende?" ele perguntou.

Eu entendia, mas eu não conseguia responder. Minha garganta estava queimando, tirando toda a linha do meu raciocínio.

'Mate.' uma voz veio a minha mente. Era uma voz estranha,mas forte. Grunhi.

'Mate-a.' a voz mandou, e eu olhei para minha mãe. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, e eu vi que ela chorava. Ah, não.

'MATE-A!' a voz gritou na minha mente. Eu lati, conseguindo a atenção de todos.

Jasper e Edward entenderam. Ele deve ter sentido minha sede e Edward deve ter lido a mente dele e eles sabiam que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Eu tinha que sair daqui. Minha garganta queimava, e o cheiro da minha mãe era... Irresistível.

"Emmett! Jacob! Carlisle!" meu avô gritou, e eles entenderam.

Eles pularam em mim, me segurando. Eu rosnei e tentei mordê-los,mas eles eram rápidos e me imobilizando.

"Tirem a Nessie daqui!" meu pai ordenou para Esme, Bella, Alice e Rosalie, que obedeceram na hora.

Meu pai explodiu na mesma hora, transformando-se um lobo castanho-avermelhado.

'Calma, Luna.' ele disse,e eu pude ouvi-lo.

'Pai!Fala pra eles me soltarem!' eu disse, na minha mente.

'Calma, garota.' ele pareceu nem me ouvir.

"Não consigo ouvi-la." Edward disse. "É como o escudo da Bella. Se ela conseguisse tirá-lo." ele disse. Eu não sabia sobre isso, mas eu tentei tirá-lo, seja o que fosse. Funcionou.

"Consigo ouvi-la!" Edward disse.

'Luna, relaxa. Calma.' ouvi meu pai dizer.

'TIREM ELES DE CIMA DE MIM!' eu implorei.

Edward ouviu, e transmitiu a mensagem.

"Promete ficar quieta se te soltarmos?" ele perguntou.

'Prometo. ' eu disse, afirmando com a cabeça. Eles me soltaram, mas barraram a porta da caverna.

"Ela está com sede." Edward disse. "Sentiu mais sede quando sentiu o cheiro da Nessie. Jacob está dizendo que ela não é um lobo normal. É bem mais forte que ele e Sam juntos." os vampiros na minha frente se assustaram.

'Mate eles, os tire do caminho. ' a voz na minha mente ordenou. 'Você precisa de sangue. Sangue humano' a voz murmurou.

Eu sabia que Edward tinha ouvido, assim como meu pai.

"Ela está sendo controlada pelos instintos, que se manifestam a partir de uma voz. Ela não consegue raciocinar direito." ele disse.

'SAI DA MINHA MENTE!' eu gritei, pulando em sua direção. Meu pai entrou na frente, mas não adiantou. Acabaram indo pro chão, deixando uma brecha para minha fuga.

Eu corri para onde o cheiro de sangue era forte, mas eu vi que meu pai estava perto de mim e rosnava muito. Eu rosnei pra ele e, por um momento, eu me vi com os seus olhos.

Eu era um lobo preto enorme, com caninos bem maiores que o normal. Pelo comprido liso e garras negras enormes. Eu era um monstro.

Uma rajada de vento me atingiu, e outro cheiro de sangue me atingiu. Não era tão forte, mas me distraiu. Corri atrás do cheiro, minha garganta queimando.

Achei um pequeno acampamento com três jovens, que estavam perto de uma fogueira.

Eles não tiveram tempo de reagir. Pulei no pescoço de um e em meio segundo ele estava morto.

Matei os outros dois do mesmo jeito e tomei o sangue deles. A voz sumiu depois disso.

Depois de acabar, eu repassei tudo que eu tinha feito, caindo na real.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu tinha caçado a minha mãe! E machuquei meu avô e meu pai. Eu era um monstro!

'Não é. ' ouvi a voz do meu pai. Ele estava vindo na minha direção com cuidado.

'Como não? Eu acabei de matar essas pessoas.' eu disse, nada feliz com isso.

'Seus instintos te mandaram fazer isso. Não era você, eu vi.' ele disse,chegando perto de mim.

'Eu cacei a minha mãe.' eu lamentei.

'Não era você, Luna.' ele disse. Percebi que os vampiros estavam chegando também. Eles não estavam com raiva de mim. Estavam com pena.

'Desculpa vô.' eu pensei. Edward deu um sorriso torto. 'Desculpe a todos.' eu disse.

"Ela está pedindo desculpas. Sua consciência voltou." ele disse.

"Luna, como você virou esse lobo?" Emmett perguntou incrédulo.

'Não sei.' respondi, esperando que Edward respondesse.

"Ela não sabe." ele disse a Emmett. "Mas a questão não é essa. É o que ela é. Eu nunca vi um..." ele ia dizer animal, eu tenho certeza. "... transfigurador assim."

'Eu não sou isso. ' eu disse a Edward. 'Eu devo ser... ' me lembrei do site do tio Emmett. 'Um Wolf-Vampire. '

"Ela deve ser um Wolf- Vampire." Emmett comentou.

"Emmett, por favor." Jasper disse.

"Não é mentira! Ela não é um lobo que toma sangue? As descrições encaixam!" ele disse, defendendo a sua tese. Por mais absurda que seja, essa tese estava certa.

"Mas se ela for esse Wolf-Vampire mesmo." ele continuou. "Melhor termos uma estaca de prata. Eles só têm medo disso. E ela ainda é alérgica a prata..." Emmett lembrou.

Jacob me olhou, e apenas uma vez eu tinha visto esse olhar. Era medo. Ele não sabia o que eu era, mas sentia que eu não era boa. Coloquei o escudo na minha mente de novo, e me virei. Cavei um buraco bem grande e coloquei os corpos dos jovens que eu tinha de enterrar me virei e encarei a todos. Abaixei a cabeça e corri de volta para a caverna onde eu estava, deixando uma mensagem para Edward.

'Não me sigam, ou acabarei com vocês. Eu sei o que eu sou, e sou um monstro. Me deixem em paz até arrumarem um jeito de me fazer voltar ao normal.'

Fiquei isolada por algumas horas, pensando. Eu estava assustada, com medo, com raiva de mim mesma e com saudade da minha família. Eu acabei dormindo, mas foi por pouco tempo.

Acordei depois de algumas horas, olhando para os lados e esperando ver a parede da caverna. Mas eu não vi isso. Eu vi as paredes do meu quarto.

Percebi que eu era humana de novo e, por um momento achei que tudo aquilo tinha sido um pesadelo. Mas minhas mãos me diziam o contrário.

Elas estavam vermelhas, e minhas unhas pretas e pontudas. Eu senti minha língua furando,e vi que eram meus caninos.

"Calminha, Luna." ouvi meu pai dizer. Ele estava na porta do meu quarto e tinha uma expressão calma.

"Não, por favor..." eu disse, com medo de machucá-lo.

Ele chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. Me senti bem na hora, mas eu ainda estava assustada com tudo que tinha acontecido.

"Me diz que foi um sonho." eu pedi.

"Desculpe, Lua, mas não foi." ele disse ainda calmo.

"Então eu cacei a mamãe." eu disse.

"Não era você." ele repetiu o que tinha dito pra mim antes.

"Era sim." eu comecei a chorar, mas meu olho ficou vermelho.

Me afastei do meu pai e paralisei ao perceber que minhas lágrimas eram sangue.

"Pai, chame o Carlisle." eu pedi.

Ele apenas saiu do meu quarto. Logo depois Carlisle e minha mãe entraram. Ela veio ate mim e me abraçou, como se fosse uma forma de falar que não foi minha culpa, mas eu sabia que era.

"Carlisle, o que eu sou?" eu perguntei.

"Você é especial, apenas precisa saber disso. Precisamos descobrir sobre o que você é, mas eu tenho teorias." ele disse, limpando minhas lágrimas.

"Quais?" perguntei, curiosa.

"Muitas, mas nada muito parecido. Apenas uma, mas essa eu ouvi quando era humano e nem me lembro direito." ele parecia se lamentar.

"Do que você se lembra?" perguntei, impaciente.

"De que a lenda contava a história de uma mulher foi acusada de traição pelo marido que a violentou logo depois. Pouco tempo depois encontraram o corpo dele. Mas a forma com que ele foi morto assustou a população. O assassino teria furado seu pescoço, mas os buracos eram pequenos e pareciam ser feitos por um lobo caído no chão com uma estaca no coração perto do corpo,e pouco tempo depois viram que o lobo tinha se transformado na mulher do homem, e ela tinha caninos afiados." eu passei a língua nos meus caninos,que estavam afiados e maiores que antes.

"Isso não faz sentido." minha mãe disse. "Ela é filha de um meio vampiro com um transfigurador. Deve ser só isso."

"Talvez." Carlisle disse, mas eu vi que ele não acreditava nela.

"Eu não quero ser aquilo de novo. Não quero matar ninguém." eu disse, melancólica. Minha mãe me apertou contra ela, me dando apoio.

"Temos que descobrir mais sobre o que aconteceu com você, mas enquanto isso fique quietinha ai." ele disse e eu concordei. Eu não estava em condições de fazer nada mesmo.

Todos vieram me visitar, e logo depois eu adormeci. Meu corpo estava doendo e eu estava com muito sono.

Uma semana depois eu já estava melhor. Eu me sentia mais forte do que antes e eu não tinha me transformado em lobo. Carlisle pesquisou muito, mas não achou nada ao meu respeito. Ele só tinha a lenda e eu, a prova real.

Eu fiquei mal durante um tempo, apenas deitada e tomando sangue. A queimação na minha garganta vinha a qualquer hora, mas eu sabia controlar. Eu queria voltar pra escola, pois meus amigos deviam estar preocupados. Mas eu não podia, não por enquanto.

Meu corpo mudou muito, e eu digo pra melhor. Era como se eu tivesse ido à academia por um bom tempo, além dos meus instintos estarem mais aguçados, eu me sentia mais forte a cada dia e isso era ótimo pra mim.  
Eu estava na mansão dos Cullens, deitada no sofá vendo um filme qualquer. Minha mãe estava caçando com Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella e Jacob, que só acompanhava na forma de lobo.

Carlisle estava na biblioteca ainda pesquisando, Emmett estava aprontando alguma pra mim, enquanto Alice e Edward estavam por perto. A vida estava como antes, mas eu pressentia que algo ruim iria acontecer.

'Mate-a' a voz mandou. Meus olhos encaravam minha mãe, que chorava.

Pulei na sua direção. A boca aberta e os dentes a mostra, prontos pra furar a pele frágil dela.

Senti uma coisa passando sobre mim, e vi que era um animal. Era o meu pai.

Ele rosnou pra mim, e eu cai no chão. Eu rosnei alto e pulei em meu pai em um segundo, e depois ele estava no chão.

Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

"LUNA!" ouvi alguém gritando, me tirando do meu sonho.

Quando acordei vi que tinha virado um lobo. Ah,não. Ninguém merece.

Dessa vez eu não sorri. Todos os Cullen presentes estavam em volta de mim ,e eu não fiz nada. Eu sabia que deveria ser contida, eu era um mostro.

"Ela... parou?" Alice disse.

"Sim." Edward disse, chegando perto de mim. Eu dei um passo pra trás, mas, infelizmente, acertei a TV que caiu no chão. Tio Emmett chorou.

"Minha TV!" ele gritou em desespero, correndo até a TV destruída.

Eu ri, da minha maneira. Soou como um ganido. Eles me olharam, e eu vi que não tinha medo nesse olhar nem compaixão: tinha...curiosidade?

"Bem, já que está assim e está calma, posso dar uma olhada." Carlisle disse, usando o seu tom de médico.

Ele fez tudo o que um médico poderia fazer. Pegou amostra de sangue (que era muito parecido com mel), mediu as unhas, o pêlo, minha altura, meu peso, analisou minha garganta, meus dentes, enfim, tudo que ele pode. Depois da bateria de exames, pude descansar. Essa forma não me assustava mais e eu acabei gostando de ser bem forte.

"Bem, você derrubou Edward e Jacob aquele dia. Sua força deve ser bem maior que a nossa." Carlisle comentou.

"Quer que eu teste?" Emmett se ofereceu.

Eu lati, querendo também. Seria legal. Antes que Carlisle dissesse alguma coisa, eu e Emmett já estávamos lá fora, nos posicionando.

"Vamos ver do que é capaz, Luazinha." eu rosnei, me posicionando.

Vamos ver.

Ele pulou sobre mim, tentando segurar minhas patas. Eu dei um mortal para frente passando por cima dele. Antes que ele se virasse eu peguei a sua blusa e puxei, mas ele foi esperto e rasgou ela antes que eu o puxasse. Joguei a blusa longe.

"Boa, garota. Mas eu sou mais forte!" ele saltou sobre mim, e eu abri a boca e rosnei. O vi tremer por um momento.

Eu me esquivei dele algumas vezes, mas quando ele estava perto demais, eu simplesmente o empurrei com o focinho.

Emmett colocou a mão no chão para frear,e se posicionou de novo.

Levantei-me sobre as duas patas traseiras e o encarei. Depois,um rosnado escapou sobre os meus dentes expostos. Tio Emmett parou.

"Incrível!" Edward disse ao mesmo tempo em que Carlisle e Alice.

Andei em direção a Emmett, o olhar inexpressivo. Apenas o rodeando, como se fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Me distrai tanto que não notei o resto da família chegando e encarando a cena chocados, correndo para ajudar Emmett.

"Não é isso!" Carlisle gritou e eles pararam. "Emmett está testando a força dela." eles olharam confusos para Carlisle, que deu de ombros. "Idéia do Emmett." ele esclareceu.

Aproveitei que Emmett estava distraído e pulei nele derrubando-o. Ele me olhou espantado, mas eu apenas comecei a babar encima dele. Todos riram, menos ele.

"Luna! Sai de cima de mim!" ele gritou, e eu comecei a lamber a cara dele. Rosalie olhava com nojo.

"Enquanto não lavar essa boca eu não chego perto de você, Emmett!" ela gritou pra ele, que tentou se libertar. Eu deixei, mas por pena da tia Rosalie.

Eu me levantei, e encarei a minha mãe que chegava perto de estendeu a mão, e eu apenas fechei os olhos. Senti que meu pai estava perto, e que ele fez como a minha mãe.

Eles tocaram o meu pelo e começaram a fazer carinho os olhos.

"Como o seu, Jake. Só que mais longo." minha mãe comentou sem tirar os olhos de mim.

O clima estava bom, mas como sempre, alguma coisa tinha que dar errado.

Olhei para tia Alice, e vi que ela estava tendo uma visão. Edward acompanhava, mas, por um segundo, o vi ficar mais pálido ainda.

"Eles estão vindo." ele disse.

"Quem?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Os Volturi." Alice disse. "Eles querem ver como Nessie está, e como você está." ela disse me encarando.

Na última visita dos Volturi eu tinha acabado de nascer, mas eu me lembrava do rosto de Aro, que parecia prever alguma coisa pra mim. Eles tentaram, como sempre, fazer Edward, Alice e Nessie se juntar à eles, mas eu sabia que estavam de olho em mim também.

"Quem vai vir?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Toda a guarda, além ão em 2 semanas." Alice respondeu a Carlisle.

Eu sentia que eles eram perigo a todos, e tudo por minha causa. Eu não podia deixá-los machucar a minha família, e eu não ia deixar. Apesar de tudo, todos sabiam que os Volturi tinham medo de que nós tomássemos o lugar deles, e eu sei que eles estavam pensando nisso. Se eles me vissem, iriam ver que eu sou uma ameaça a eles, e sabe se lá o que irão fazer.

Não, eu jurei. Não iriam fazer nada com eles.

**N.A.: **Bem, por capítulo é só! Esperam que tenham gostado! Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever, mas pelo menos consegui terminar. Próximo capítulo ainda em construção, espero não demorar a postar, mas não prometo nada pois a escola querida está tomando meu tempo inteiro.

**N/B:** Geente, a Lari só demorou a postar por minha culpa. Já que eu fiquei enrolando pra betar essa fanfic /z HAISJOAK; Miiil desculpas. Enjoy, Guta;


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Uma coisa que sempre me acalmava quando tudo parecia perdido era sair com os amigos. Samire, Diego e eu combinamos de matar aula na segunda e iríamos nos encontrar em uma lanchonete para decidir para onde ir.

Cheguei lá mais cedo do que o combinado. Pedi uma Coca e fiquei esperando. Meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso, e eu logo atendi. Era Diego.

"Pode vir aqui na escola correndo?" percebi que sua voz estava tremida e com muito medo.

"Estou indo." me levantei, desligando o telefone. Eu amava fazer isso. Era como estar em um caso do FBI ou coisa parecida. Respostas curtas e diretas, como os detetives.

Paguei a Coca e corri até a escola tentando não chamar a atenção por causa da minha nova velocidade.

Cheguei lá em meio minuto, vendo o que tinha de errado. Samire estava com a sua gangue, brigando com outra. Todos os alunos do colégio estavam em volta, olhando.

Vi Diego encolhido em um canto distante e fui até ele.

"O que houve, Dih?" perguntei. Quando ele me viu me abraçou e chorou no meu ombro.

"Calma, Dih. Me conta o que houve. Rápido,antes que eles se matem." eu pedi.

"Samire estava saindo quando a sua gangue trouxe eles pra cá. Eles começaram a me zoar, mas eu ignorei. Ela deu um soco no líder da gangue e eles começaram a..." sua voz saiu mais tremida ainda por isso ele não terminou a frase. Pobrezinho, tinha horror à brigas.

"Ok. Fica ai, não deixa ninguém te ver. Vou trazer a Samire pra cá." eu corri até lá, achando Samire no meio do monte de góticos e punks. Me esquivei que alguns socos e chutes e derrubei alguns.

Logo localizei Samire que estava dando uma surra em uma garota loira. A garota caiu no chão inconsciente. Aproveitando a deixa, puxei Samire pela cintura e levei-a pra perto de Diego. Ela se assustou, achando que eu fosse bater nela. Antes que eu levasse um soco,ela viu que era eu.

"Luna!" ela disse espantada. "O que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Te salvando. Vem, vou levar vocês dois daqui antes que achem que foi culpa sua ou do Dih." eu disse chegando perto de onde Diego estava.

O diretor e alguns policiais chegaram na hora e aproveitei para fugir com Samire e Diego.

Fomos para a lanchonete, mas eu percebi que eles estavam estranhos. Talvez pela briga no colégio, mas parecia mais que aquilo. Pedimos três Cocas. Quando elas chegaram, Diego começou.

"O que foi aquilo?" ele perguntou, me encarando.

"Como assim? Foram eles que começaram a briga." me defendi.

"Como você chegou tão rápido?" Diego perguntou. "Não fez nem 3 segundos depois que eu te liguei."

Ok, eu estava ferrada.

"Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Nas aulas de Educação Física você é a melhor. Você é boa em quase tudo, a mais rápida da turma. Some às vezes, nunca fala da sua família, sempre que alguém se machuca você sai de perto." Samire disse, me encarando desconfiada como Diego.

Fiquei calada. Eles tinham me observado esse tempo todo, mas só agora, justo agora, decidiram abrir o jogo.

"Luna, somos seus amigos.Não vamos contar pra ninguém." Diego disse, pegando a minha mão. Eu a puxei.

Se eu contasse alguma coisa que saísse dos eixos, Aro iria ler na minha mente. Então pensei depressa.

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando. Não tem nada de errado. Eu só me esforço e não gosto de falar de algumas coisas. Nada mais." eu tentei convencê-los, mas não tinha um jeito de protegê-los contra os meus pensamentos. Aquela conversa tinha que morrer agora.

Me levantei e olhei bem para eles, com um olhar de tristeza. Eles não entenderam.

"Não. Agora não." eu disse isso e fugi da lanchonete. Corri pra floresta, sem querer voltar pra casa. Eu queria ter contado a verdade pra eles. Eu sabia que eles iriam guardá-la bem, seriam meus amigos ainda. Mas se os Volturi soubessem, eles estariam mortos em meio segundo.

Eles depositavam tanta confiança em mim. A única em que eles confiavam. Samire nem Diego tinham uma família em que pudessem contar.

Samire era de uma família rica de Seattle que sempre quis seguir as regras e se mostrar certinha pra todo mundo. Quando ela começou a vestir preto e a sair com góticos, eles a mandaram pra morar com o tio aqui em La Push e ficar isolada de tudo que mais gostava.

Diego, depois que assumiu a família que era gay, apanhou muito e foi rejeitado por todos na escola e em casa. Ele não tinha pra onde fugir, nem a quem decorrer.

A única amiga deles dois era eu, que não deixava eles se entregarem a esses sentimentos horríveis. Em troca eles nunca me fizeram perguntas difíceis, como sobre a minha família e nada daquilo.

"Ah, que droga. Eu amava essa blusa." eu lamentei. Meio segundo depois eu explodi, detonando as minhas roupas.

"Ouviu esse barulho?" ouvi uma voz conhecida falar. Gelei. Era Samire.

"Será que foi ela?" Diego perguntou.

Eu nem percebi que eles tinham me seguido. Agora era tarde. Eu não estava tão longe da margem da floresta, então era questão de perto até que eles me vissem.

Eu disparei pela floresta com a mochila na boca, pra não levantar suspeitas.

Na metade do caminho eu parei.

Minhas roupas! Eles vão achar que eu sumi ou coisa perecida, sei lá.

Voltei, mas parei de novo. Que saco!

Se eles me vissem assim iriam surtar, além de morrerem de medo e...

"Oh, meu Deus." Samire disse me encarando.

Ok, pode me xingar. Eu me xinguei por dentro. Ver meus amigos me encarando daquela maneira foi a pior coisa do mundo.

"Meu Deus!" Diego gritou e pulou em Samire.

Eu tinha que afastá-los de mim, mas não sabia como. Bem, eu sabia. Ah, droga.

Eu rosnei e me agachei um pouco, dando a impressão que de iria pular. Eles gritaram e saíram correndo.

Bem, seria legal contar essa pro meu pai.

Ok, a reação dele foi a melhor: me deixou de castigo. Pois é, depois do sermão de responsabilidade que eu sabia que merecia. Mas ele tirou o meu notebook. Isso é a pior coisa do mundo.

Tive que arrumar outra coisa pra fazer, como deixar os deveres de casa em dia e estudar.

Eu não estava com paciência pra isso e nem vontade. Cai no sono encima do livro de história, logo depois de começar a ler sobre... Ah, nem me lembro.

Meu sonho começou normal: apenas algumas imagens distorcidas e cores.

Depois tudo ficou preto e, tão rápido quanto apareceu, uma imagem estranha surgiu. Uma floresta queimada, apenas as cinzas sobre as minhas patas.

Patas?

Eu olhei pra mim mesma, mas eu não era eu mesma, em tese. Era patas de lobo, mas eu sentia que não era eu.

'Jony, nada aqui. Vamos pra outra missão.' ouvi uma voz jovem, de garoto, na minha frente. Eu poderia jurar que o dono da voz se chamava Calvin.

'Ok,cara. Vamos procurar a novinha.' eles riram.

'Dizem que ela é forte, e que mora em uma família de vampiros.' Jony, ou eu, riu, ou faz.

'Vai ser divertido.' ele disse, ou eu disse. Ah, isso ta dando dor de cabeça.

Eu olhei em volta e vi um lobo preto vindo até mim. Ele estava sujo e parecia estar cansado.

'Será que ela é gata? Qualquer coisa...' Calvin disse, depois riu.

'Tomara que seja útil, o que é melhor. Se não, bem, digamos que alguns vampiros e um lobinho a menos no mundo não seria um problema.' eles riram.

Aquilo era sombrio. Muito.

De repente, tudo ficou preto e eu acordei aos berros no meu quarto. Eu tinha suado muito e poderia jurar que comecei a me transformar, pois minhas unhas já estavam na forma de garras.

"O que foi, Luna?" minha mãe perguntou, vindo até mim e me abraçando.

"Pesadelo. Só isso." eu respondi. Minha voz estava muito trêmula.

"Tudo bem, filha. Já passou." minha mãe dizia, me acalmando.

Eu sabia que tinha sido só um sonho, mas eu senti que não era. Cada parte de mim dizia que aquilo foi real, e que os Volturi eram o menor dos meus problemas.

**N.A.:** Oie!Capitulo curtinho,mas só pra ter a desculpa de que foi demorar a postar,pois tenho semana de prova,e PRECISO passar de qualquer jeito com boas que tenham gostado. Ah,e eu preciso de reviews!Por favor mandem se gostaram,se odiaram,se não leram...

Milhões de bjus,bye bye!

**N/B:** Hey, gal! Demorei? É, provavelmente demorei :T JAOSKAS; Bem, ta ai o cap betadinho (: Enjoy, xoxo ;*


End file.
